21 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.25 TV TR: Zajęcia wakacyjne: technologia produkcji jęczmienia 8.05 Program dnia 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8.40 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 9.00 "Ziarno" - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.20 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" odc. 5 i 6 serialu USA 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność - mag. wojskowy 11.05 Żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.05 "Siódemka" w Jedynce- francuski program satelitarny przedstawia: "W hołdzie Charlie Parkerowi" - film dok. o jazzmanie, "Małe kino wielkich mistrzów" i odc. 1 dok. filmu francuskiego "Złoty wiek kina" 14.05 "Nad Niemnem. Piną i Prypecią": "W Swisłoczy i Porozowie" - program z udziałem prof. Wiktora Zina 14.30 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Na wyspach Nigru" - nigeryjski film dok. 15.10 Flesz - prog. dla młodzieży 15.40 "Lustro" - mag. opinii publicznej 16.00 "Ten czternasty" film dok. TVP o alpiniście J. Kukuczce 16.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: listy telewidzów o najnowszej historii Polski 17.05 Mity filmowej pop-kultury: "To właśnie Eastwood" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Butik" 18.00 XXVII Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki - Opole 90: Rock (2) 19.00 Dobranoc: "Maurycy i Hawranek" 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: taniec delfinów 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Mity filmowej pop-kultury: "Egzekutor" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. USA, reż. James Fargo; w roli tytułowej: Clint Eastwood 21.45 Siedem dni: świat 22.15 Sport 23.00 "Zakręt" - program kabaretu "Długi" 23.25 Życie jest fraszką 23.35 Telegazeta i jutro w programie 23.45 "Ośmiornica" - odc. 2 części 4 sensacyjnego serialu włoskiego, reż. Luigi Perelli; w roli głównej: Michele Placido Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Panorama dnia 8.15 Kino rodzinne: ,,0 jeden za dużo" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) prod. USA. reż. Peter Morton 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej (cd) 10.55 Czas akademicki 11.25 "Zina, Zinula" - film fab. (dramat społeczny) prod. radzieckiej reż. Paweł Czuch raj 12.50 "Bariery" - problemy ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13.20 Kontakt TV: w kontakcie z przygodą - filmy dokumentalne o najokazalszych jachtach świata 14.10 Punkt widzenia - widowisko publicystyczne 14.55 Odeon na antenie "Dwójki" 15.30 "Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odcinków 9 i 10 serialu USA 17.00 Dziewczyna miesiąca 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Benny Hill 19.05 "Jeszcze mi się śni" - piosenki Bronisława Opałki 19.30 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce 20.00 Sport: puchar Davisa w tenisie - mecz Polska - Norwegia 21.15 Panorama dnia 21.30 "Mur- Berlin 1990" -wielki koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 24.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: In Perspective 7.05 Data Models and Databases 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 11.05 Captain Sindbad 12.27 Weather 12.30 Grandstand 12.35 Golf 13.00 News 13.05 Golf 13.55 Racing 14.05 Golf 14.25 Racing 14.35 Golf 14.55 Racing 15.05 Golf. Golf: the Open 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Bugs Bunny 17.30 The 100th Royal Tournament 18.35 'Allo 'Allo! 19.00 The Les Dennis Laughter Show 19.30 Takeover Bid 20.00 Miss Marple: Sleeping Murder 21.50 News and Sport; Weather 22.10 Rockliffe's Babies 23.00 Fame 1.10 Weather 1.15 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Fibonacci Numbers 7.15 The Changing Face of Poverty 7.40 Geology: Glaciers 8.05 The Passover among Jemeni Jews 8.30 Exmoor: a Self Portrait 8.55 Information Technology: CIM 9.20 Social Work in the Inner City 9.45 English Romantic Poets in Italy 10.10 Images: the Crab Nebula 10.35 Fundamentals of Computing: One Small Step 11.00 The Effective Manager: Meetings 11.25 Evolution: The Islands of Hawaii 11.50 Flowering of Rosebud 12.15 Education: All Down History 12.40 Microelectronics for Industry 13.05 Science: Volcanic Iceland 13.30 Modern Art: Leger 13.55 Pieter Bruegel and Popular Culture 14.20 Perceptions of the IMF 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 Animation Now 15.30 FILM Botany Bay 17.00 Golf: the Open 18.45 Eyes on the Prize 19.45 What the Papers Say 20.00 NewsView 20.45 Theatre Night: Iphigenia at Aulis 22.45 Golf: the Open 23.35 FILM Dr Strangelove 1.15 Closedown